


With A Little Help From Peter Jackson

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [33]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, sean/elijah fics, tolkien birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean and Elijah celebrate J.R.R. Tolkien’s birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate the 125th birthday of Lord of the Rings author J.R.R. Tolkien. This is part of my Grandmother Wood Universe.

J.R.R. Tolkien fans all over the world celebrated the author’s birthday, and every year since they’d portrayed Frodo and Sam on film, Sean and Elijah joined them in the celebration.

“It’s hard to believe,” Sean said, “that characters created 63 years ago are still as relevant today as they were when Tolkien first introduced them.” He shook his head in amazement. “Did you know that the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy has never been out of print?”

Elijah giggled. “And you’d never heard of Tolkien until you were being considered for Sam.” He shook his finger playfully at Sean. “Aren’t you ashamed, Mr. English Major?”

“I’d say I’ve more than made up for that,” Sean said in his own defense. “I’ve read the trilogy many times since then…” He gave Elijah a disapproving look. “…unlike some people I could mention.”

Elijah looked away and quickly changed the subject. “How awesome is it,” he marveled, “that two fictional characters who appeared 17 years before you were born and 27 years before I was born would be responsible for bringing us together.”

“With a little help from Peter Jackson,” Sean put in. “We’ve got to give Pete his due.”

“Okay,” Elijah agreed. “Pete played his part, but without Tolkien’s books, he wouldn’t have had anything to work with.” He took out two crystal flutes they kept specifically for this occasion, and Sean filled them with champagne.

They clinked glasses, then raising them to the heavens, they announced in unison, “To The Professor!”


End file.
